


Little Lesson On Death

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Derek's Kid [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Death, Gen, Grim Reapers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Single Parent Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sloane is suppose to reap a soul tonight, a patient at the hospital. Derek doesn't want her to go alone, & Peter wishes to witness her powers in action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lesson On Death

They entered the hospital, one where Scott's mother worked, in fact, there she was now, & Peter, being a dog walked over to her.

"Hello Melissa, long time no see." He said casually leaning on the counter next to her. The dark haired woman didn't even so much as look in his direction, she continued her scribbling on her clipboard. "Are you really ignoring me?" Peter questioned. Still no reply. Derek smirked as Sloane walked past him, patting his shoulder.

"Silly volf. She can't hear you, nor see you. You're invisible." Sloane said, Peter pouted & quickly moved away, following the reaper once more. He has to admit, she was nice company, especially when she went into reaper mode, & gave back witty comebacks with her foreign accent.

"Why are we not allowed to be seen exactly Sloane?" Peter asked from her left, Derek hung back a bit, flanking her right side. She snorted swinging around her scythe without care, it passed through nurses, doctors, & patients, causing them to shiver violently & look around either scared or deeply confused. It brought a smile to her & Peter's lips.

"We're here to take a soul Pietro." Peter enjoyed how she said the Slovakian version of his name, "It'd be too veird for three people to valk into room, then valk back out after patient flat lines. Don't yah think?" Sloane said finally carrying her weapon normal. Derek watched them interact. He wasn't sure whether to worry about how his daughter & Peter got along, or how Sloane never told them anything about her job tonight, or any other night. All they knew is it was a patient here. That's it.

"They could've just spooked & started convulsing." Peter sneered. Sloane didn't laugh, just looked at him annoyed.

"These particular patient vouldn't just start convusling for no reason. Not vhen they're doing perfectly fine." Sloane said lowly, a grin showing off her sharpened canines. Derek's eyes widened, & Peter glanced behind him in surprise as well. "Awe, vroom 217. Elizabeth Valtz."

"Valtz? You mean Waltz right?" Peter questioned just to spite her. It worked when she lashed out with her scythe.

"That's vhat I said... stupid volf..." She muttered & walked into the open door, her father & great uncle following closely behind her. "Let's zee, breathing, & very healthy." She murmured as she fingers through the clipboard attached to the bed. Derek walked to the side of the bed, resting his hands on the small railing as he stared at the young girl.

 _It's a child_. He thought feeling wrong, _And if I heard right, also if my interpretation is correct... It isn't even her time._ Derek looked to Sloane, her eyes the eerie silver of her reaper form. He watched as she appeared beside the child opposite from him, reaching out a hand she ran her fingers through the crown of blonde hair, causing the girl to jerk  & shiver awake, eyes a deep forest green.

"Elizabeth Valtz... Age seven..." Sloane said loudly with a grin. Time seemed to stand still to Derek as his daughter, a grim reaper, continued to pet the girl's hair, watching as she became scared.

"M-mom?! D-d-dad!?" Elizabeth called in a high, shaky voice. Sloane's once blank face morphed into a dark, disgusted one as her hand jumped down from Elizabeth's hair to her throat where she gripped it tightly, cutting off her airflow. Derek looked at her in horror as Elizabeth turned blue; however, he was relieved when her parents busted into the room with a doctor.

"Oh my god!" Her mother gasped & ran to her side, easily passing through Derek.

"Elizabeth!" Her father said & hurried forward. Derek looked at Peter who watched with a calculating gaze & an indecipherable face. Sloane reluctantly released her throat.

"Little girl. You have royally pissed me off." She growled, hand plunging into the girl's chest. Everyone in the room, except Sloane, covered their ears as an ear piercing scream exited from the girl literally being ripped apart. A bright light blinded everyone, & when they looked back at the girl on the bed, she was still, eyes wide & dead. Peter glanced to Derek who looked mad at Sloane.

"What the fuck? She was a child Sloane! A fucking child for Christ's sake!" He yelled. Sloane looked at the puff in her hand, it had little, black beady eyes & it looked terrified at its captor.

"And now she's dead. So vhat?" Sloane said, "You vant to care for child? Here!" She thrusted out her hand, presenting him the puff with eyes. The soul. Elizabeth's soul. Derek looked at her confused, "That's vhat I thought." She said withdrawing her hand with the soul, she used her scythe, & seemed to slice the air making a slit that glowed with a light that made Derek & Peter warm.

"Is that Heaven?" They asked in unison. Sloane ignores them & carefully released the soul into the rip, it soon closed & she looked to them.

"In a vay... yes." She said, lips in a tight line. "Heaven is vhat you enjoy. Personal paradise. Hell is zhe same." Sloane replied curtly. She made her way towards the exit, "And I vasn't going to allow you to take her soul anyvays Derek. It vould've been corrupted within a handful of days." Sloane said over her shoulder.

"What?" He asked quietly, eyes intent on her while Peter's were on him. Gauging his reactions.

"That man, her vather. He vas going to taint her soul," she said pointing to what was indeed Elizabeth's father. "He was going to abuse her, emotionally, physically... _sexually_. I save her." Sloane said  & walked out. Derek quickly rushed after her, & Peter continued watching her parents grieve.

"How'd you know?" Derek asked stopping her with a hand on her shoulder. Sloane cracked her neck before answering;

"Doesn't matter. I vill say this, death favors no one." She turned, looking him in the eye. "Life isn't fair & neither is death." Sloane pulled away & laughed as she walked away, "Obvious, but some people need reminder!" She cackled leaving Derek feeling off.


End file.
